


Mag ik dan bij jou?

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't worry it's not shipping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned manipulation, Sickfic, This takes place right after Tommy leaves Logstedshire, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like wilbur, this is just my gift for my valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: Dream is wrong. Dream is a massive bitch and he isn’t Tommy's friend. No. Friends don’t blow up their friend's home and only safe place. Not without anyone around to protect him. Not when it is dangerous out, and Tommy isn’t as healthy and fit as he used to be. So Tommy, after realizing that, jumps off the single-block tower he had built into the water below. He’s lucky he didn't place the tower elsewhere, away from the water, or he'd probably have taken ages in the cold air, trying to get down before Dream had the chance to come back, or before Tommy started having second thoughts about leaving. Because that's what he is doing. Leaving. Going somewhere safe where he'd hopefully be wanted. Somewhere close-by. Techno's house.Or, Tommy goes to live with Techno after Logstedshire gets blown up, but gets sick because of the cold.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Mag ik dan bij jou?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).



> This work is my valentine's day fic for getouttamyswamp, they're really cool, go check them out! I totally didn't think I'd be able to finish this fic, but here we are! Happy valentine's day!!
> 
> Title from "Mag ik dan bij jou" by Claudia De Breij. It means "May I go to you", and it's a wonderful song.

Dream is wrong. Dream is a massive bitch and he isn’t Tommy's friend. No. Friends don’t blow up their friend's home and only safe place. Not without anyone around to protect him. Not when it is dangerous out, and Tommy isn’t as healthy and fit as he used to be. So Tommy, after realizing that, jumps off the single-block tower he had built into the water below. He’s lucky he didn't place the tower elsewhere, away from the water, or he'd probably have taken ages in the cold air, trying to get down before Dream had the chance to come back, or before Tommy started having second thoughts about leaving. Because that's what he is doing. Leaving. Going somewhere safe where he'd hopefully be wanted. Somewhere close-by. Techno's house.

The tundra is freezing. Tommy didn't have proper warm clothes, his usual clothes being torn from his horrible time during exile. Hell, he'd even lost a shoe! His clothes were still wet from jumping into the water as well. Tommy felt like he might freeze to death. The coat he's wearing, Wilbur's old coat, is thin and torn. It doesn't shield Tommy from the horrible climate of the tundra. How far is Techno's house again? It can't be that far, if he had managed to find it before. But Tommy's lacking energy, he knows it. He'd barely been sleeping during exile, and his appetite has lessened as well. Only the thought of a warm house keeps Tommy from collapsing in the snow out of exhaustion. 

Finally, after what feels like ages, Tommy sees Techno's house. It's glorious. He quickly rushes inside, past the villagers in the basement, and, as soon as he notices he's alone in the house, takes what he needs, and maybe a little more, and builds his little raccoon hole under Techno's house. He still feels like shit, and his clothes are almost frozen, but he's safe, he's warm, and he's finally free. He just hopes Techno wouldn't notice his golden apples missing. Or one of his shirts. But that worry quickly disappears when Tommy gets in the bed, and after what feels like ages since he last slept, Tommy finally sleeps.

He wakes up feeling cold again. He shivers under the blanket, but his head feels oddly warm. But it's fine. He's fine. He has somewhere warm to stay, has something to eat. It's all fine.

He can hear Techno walking upstairs. Even though there’s the basement between Tommy’s hastily built room and Techno’s ground floor, the sound of Techno’s hooves on the wood seems to ring though Tommy’s skull. Fucking hell, his head hurts. He needs to get up, needs to get better clothes than the shirt that Techno will definitely notice is gone, but he can’t get up. He’s just too tired. Maybe he just needs to sleep more. Maybe that’s it. He hasn’t slept properly in a while, so that’s probably just it. Tommy considers eating something before he goes back to sleep, but he doesn’t feel hungry, just tired, so he just leaves it be. 

Aside from the throbbing headache, Tommy also wakes up feeling even worse than before. His head is burning, he notices.  _ Fucking hell,  _ Tommy thinks. Even  _ he _ can tell that he’s got a fever. And Tommy is the best at ignoring his fevers.  _ Pogging through the pain _ , he’d tell Wilbur. Tommy’s sick, and there’s nothing he can do about it. Techno’s still in the house, Tommy notices after listening intently for a few minutes, so he can’t go up to look for resistance potions to help with his headache. He can’t exactly go back to sleep either, he’s wide awake after sleeping that much. Well that’s great.

Without anything to do, Tommy decides to sew his clothes. They’re in a horrible state after his exile, but he doesn’t have the fabric to sew new clothes, so this is his best bet. His hands are shaky and it takes him way longer than usual, but finally, the holes in Tommy’s shirt are fixed. It’s been a while since Tommy’s sewn, the last time being when he started L’Manberg with Wilbur. He’d taken almost a week to sew the flag, but once it was finished, Wilbur had smiled, and they’d carried that flag to victory. Tommy’s not sure who sewed the new one, the one created after the battle against Schlatt, after Tommy’s flag got burnt. 

Tommy’s head doesn’t feel much better, but he’s distracted enough to not notice the pounding in his head. He feels hungry, and after a quick look in the chest, he realises that gapples won’t help him. They’re specifically made for battle, not food to eat when you need nourishment, and Tommy doesn’t have anything else. He might need to go upstairs to grab some more food. He might even be able to grab a resistance potion, maybe he could even find a regen potion.

After quickly checking, Tommy comes to the conclusion that Techno’s gone. Good. That way it’ll take longer for Techno to notice Tommy’s presence. He’d at least like to feel better before facing Techno, because what if the piglin doesn’t want him here? Tommy won’t be able to defeat Techno if the man decides to get rid of Tommy, but he’d like to be able to defend himself long enough to escape. Even after choosing to go to Techno’s house, he still can’t help but feel wary about the man. He killed Tubbo, after all. He destroyed L’Manberg, along with his now dead brother. 

He can’t think too much about that though. Not when he’s living under Techno’s house and is stealing his stuff. He quickly takes the cold stew he finds in one of techno’s chests, as well as the golden carrots he finds. In an attempt to find potions, Tommy finds Techno’s old cape as well. It’s the one he used to wear in Pogtopia. He must have a new one, because Tommy knows Techno never goes anywhere without his cape. Tommy shivers. He’s cold again, even if he felt hot just a minute earlier. He eyes the cape in the chest. He shouldn’t, Tommy knows, but he does it anyways. He takes the cape out and wraps it around himself. It smells like Techno and gunpowder. The smell brings back memories from Pogtopia, mostly bad ones, but at least Tommy’s warm again. He doesn’t find any good potions. 

Only when Tommy’s back in his bed does he realise that he’s still wearing Techno’s cape. Oh well, Techno won’t miss it.

The next time Tommy wakes up, his fever is even worse. He feels hot and yet he can't stop shivering. The thin blanket on the bed barely provides warmth, and even Techno's cape isn't warm enough. He needs regen potions, but getting up seems impossible, and he can't remember how to brew them anyways. His head is too foggy. There's not much he can do except for waiting for the fever to subside, but in the cold underground hole it's barely warm enough to comfortably live without being sick. Even Techno has thick pelts on his bed, but there's no way for Tommy to get those. Techno will definitely notice that they're missing, and won't be happy once he realizes who took them.

Some part of him wants to go upstairs, sit next to the fireplace and wait for Techno to come home, but he knows he shouldn’t listen to it. There’s no way Techno will want Tommy in his house, not after the terms they were on before Techno left. Wilbur was always the caring one, not Techno. Besides, Tommy has been stealing Techno’s stuff while he was gone, there’s no way Techno would be happy about that. Especially not if Tommy was the one who did it. 

Tommy can’t hear if Techno’s home or not, partially because his head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He can’t find the energy to check either, and because he’s underground and there’s no clock, he can’t guess if Techno will be gone based on the time of day. He sews some more to pass the time, this time fixing up his pants. He’s still wearing Techno’s old shirt though, because it’s way warmer than the tee he had been wearing during exile. This time, he can’t even finish sewing up the tears in his pants before feeling woozy, and falling asleep again. 

When he wakes up, Tommy knows he’s hit his breaking point. He’s tired, dizzy, way too cold, and he just wants comfort. He doesn’t care who he gets it from at this point, not even Techno. He wants to be taken care of, wants to be fussed over, wants to  _ get hugged _ . He hasn’t felt kind contact since.. Since… He can’t even remember. Probably since L’Manberg blew up, since Wilbur died, since Tubbo became president. 

Tommy takes a bite of a gapple, more for the absorption than the nutrition, and moves out of his bed. He’s doing this. He’s going to confront Techno, to get help, and maybe get hugs too. That’s the desired outcome, anyways. He shivers violently the second he’s no longer covered by the blanket, and wraps Techno’s cape firmly around himself. Fucking hell, it’s cold. Hopefully it’d be warmer upstairs.  _ Hopefully Techno isn’t there to kick him out. _ Out of his little raccoon-hole and in Techno’s basement, Tommy hesitates for a bit. There’s a cow. It reminds him of Henry. Tommy reaches over to pet the animal, before turning to the ladder that leads up to Techno. Right. He’s doing this. 

Tommy hears the fireplace crackling as he climbs up the ladder. It takes him longer than it should, both because he’s trying to keep the cape wrapped around him, as well as him not having the energy to lift himself up the ladder. After a quick glance into the room, Tommy determines that Techno is gone, probably for a short bit, judging by the still burning fireplace. Tommy settles down next to it, next to the boat with the enderman. Weird. Only Techno would keep an enderman as a pet. Finally warm, Tommy dozes off a little. It’s too comfortable for Tommy to try to keep his eyes open, and it feels better than laying in the cold, shitty bed downstairs. 

He barely registers a cold wind rushing past him. He hears a door shut, and, seconds after, the unmistakable sound of Technoblade’s confusion. “Heh?” Somewhere, at the back of Tommy’s brain, alarm bells are going off.  _ Techno’s home, you’re not supposed to be here, he’ll hurt you, this is dangerous.  _ Tommy doesn’t think too hard about it though, he just nuzzles further into Techno’s cape. He hears Techno approaching him, so he forces himself to wake up a little. He can’t be asleep while Techno kicks his ass. “Tommy?” Tommy looks at Techno. He looks… confused? Not really mad, as far as Tommy can tell, although Tommy was never the best at reading the man’s emotions. 

“What are you doing in my house, Tommy?” Tommy states the obvious. “Warming myself up, duh. Don’t you know how cold it is out there? It’s all snowing and shit.” Techno sighs. “I know it’s cold, Tommy, I was outside two minutes ago. I want to know why you decided that my house was the best place to warm up, don’t you… is that my cape?” Tommy wraps it firmly around himself. “‘S warm, y’see?” Techno blinks at him. Maybe Tommy should actually explain why he’s here, instead of just sitting. Maybe then Techno won’t kick him out. Maybe.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here Tommy,” Techno tells Tommy. “Are you wearing my shirt? Why do you have all my stuff?!” Yup. Tommy should explain what’s going on. For sure. Definitely. “Well your stuff is warm,” Tommy explains. “And I don’t have anything because… I’m sick, I think, but that’s not important, because I moved out and I was gonna live somewhere new but then I remembered you lived here, so I thought, it’s free real estate, ya’know. I’m tired too, but the fire’s really nice here, and it’s so cold in my room so I went up here to… do you have regen? I’m really sick.” 

“What? If you’re really that sick, why aren’t you in bed?” Tommy’s surprised that Techno even heard what Tommy said. He can barely comprehend parts of what the fuck he just said, and half of it he’s already forgotten. Still, for listening so well, Techno sure didn’t understand the part where the fireplace is warm, and his bed isn’t. “My bed is cold and it’s warm here, don’t you understand? Fuck I’m tired.” Tommy closes his eyes. It’s just too comfortable here, and he’s been cold as shit for the last few days. “Right…” There’s a tug at Tommy, before he’s abruptly lifted up. 

“What the shit? Techno! Let go of me!” Despite his protests, Tommy can’t find the energy to fight back. He’s exhausted, his head has started pounding again, and, as sad as it sounds, this is the most physical touch he’s had in a  _ long _ time. He weakly kicks his legs as Techno hoists him over his shoulder. He’s almost upside-down at this point. “Stop struggling Tommy, I’m trying to climb the ladder.” What? Techno’s not kicking him out? Tommy lets himself go limp. Techno’s bringing him to his room, for some reason. Not outside. That means that Techno wants Tommy around right? Or he cares enough to at least let Tommy recover before kicking him out. Maybe that. Techno might be bloodthirsty, but he’s not cruel. He won’t kick out someone who’s sick. That’s probably it. 

Tommy gets put down in Techno’s bed. It’s soft and warm, although not as warm as the fireplace. Tommy feels a cool hand on his forehead. It feels nice, but it’s removed way too quickly. He hears Techno climb down the ladder quickly. “Where are you going?” Tommy can’t help but feel sad about the thought of Techno leaving. The man doesn’t even like him that much, but he’s the only person Tommy has at the moment. “I’m brewing you some potions. Your fever’s too bad to get better without them.” Oh. A door opens and closes, and a few minutes later Techno climbs up the ladder with multiple potion bottles. They’re regen and fire res. “For the fever, and for you to heal quicker. Phil taught me that.” 

Tommy takes a bottle of each, before finally falling asleep. He wakes up feeling much better. He still has a fever, but it’s way better than before, and he finally has the appetite to eat proper food. While Techno is out doing Technoblade things, Tommy runs to his room, and comes back with his needle and thread. He still needs to fix his pants, and figure out how to get new shoes. If he’s going to stay with Technoblade, then he also needs warmer clothes for travel. If Techno even wants him around. Techno comes back while the sun is setting, as Tommy just finishes fixing his pants. Techno eyes the clothes Tommy’s wearing. “You’ll need warmer clothes than those.” Techno looks at him, and Tommy swears that he looks happy. Maybe he can stay after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I still can't believe I finished this fic, cuz I was swamped with schoolwork and I completely forgot that when I signed up to the Valentine's Day event on the Writer's Block server. Oh well. I actually wanted to write this fic ever since Tommy left Logsted, but I never got around to do so. At least now I got the chance to do so, lol.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> Come vibe with me on my [Tumblr!](https://il-arts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
